


A short boy who has a cat and a tall boy who loves it.

by Mr_Cellophane



Series: Teddy time [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Jake really likes animals, M/M, Post-Squip, pink hair Rich, pink pink pink pink, this adds nothing to the story but PINK HAIR RICH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: Rich finds the beeest cat ever and can't pick a name.This is super short and if you couldn't tell I'm so r r y





	A short boy who has a cat and a tall boy who loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short because I forgot about it and it was gonna die tomorrow so... intro to a teddy that's only like 4 words. I SWEAR IT WILL BE LONGER LATER THANK.

Richard Goranski had always wanted a cat. Most of his friends didn't see him as a cat person, more of a dog person. But no, Rich wanted a fuckin'  _cat_.  Obviously, he couldn't get a cat due to his asshole of a father and he didn't have the money, but it was his lucky day apparently. 

                                                                                                            _ **fucking skip time**_

Rich sprinted back to his house after visiting his boyfriend. It was always disappointing for both of them, Rich wasn't able to stay long at his apartment. He wanted to get home early before his dad did. 

He got to his house and began digging through his pocket for his house key when he heard a sound from the dumpsters on the curb. He wandered to where he heard the croaky meows and looked inside the bins. There was nothing. His brows knit together as the upset croaky meowing continued. He looked around a bit more before realizing where the sound was coming from. It was coming from  _between_ the bins.

He let out a long sigh and began pushing the heavy bins apart, to reveal the small, fragile cat. It continued to meow even as the short boy picked it up. The first thing he noticed was the poor old cat's weight. It was extremely light, he couldn't tell if it was because of the tabby's age or it just needed food.

He rushed inside with a grin and into his room. He got a cat! A fucking cat! He set the cat on his bed who immediately laid down. It looked exhausted. The cat curled up and laid on Rich's firm bed. Rich was obviously taking dozens of pictures of the cat and sending them to his boyfriend, telling him to come over. 

 

 

            You:  _photo_

  You: __photo__

You _ _: _photo___

Jake❤️: Whos cat is that?

            You: Come over right the fuck now

           Jake❤️: Why???

            You: JUST COME OVER

           Jake❤️: oh my god

           Jake❤️: omw

 

 

  Rich smiled brightly and cheered as Jake confirmed he was coming. He really wanted to show him the cat because cats are really great!! Rich waited for his boyfriend, slightly annoyed at how long he was taking.

 

                                                                                                      **Jake time**

Jake finally arrived at Rich's very small house. He decided to walk that time, so he took forever. He walked up to the door and opened it, knowing it'd be unlocked for him.

He walked to the smaller boys room and was greeted by Rich's massive grin, a cat practically being shoved in his face, and being yelled at. "Holy fucking shit Jake  _look at him,_ " Rich said, sounding completely excited. Now, the cat was cute. But he really didn't like them too much. Or dogs. Stinky bastards will attack you. But they were alright.

He decided to humour his boyfriend and smiled. "That's awesome!" Jake said excitedly, taking the cat when it started meowing  ~~mostly because of how Rich was holding him.~~ He pet the orange cat.

"What's his name?" Jake asked, looking back at the glowing teen. "IIIIii... have no clue." He tried to get the cat back.

"But you can help me! He's gonna be our son." Rich said overjoyed, bringing the cat back to his bed when he got it from Jake, the cat promptly kneading his thin blanket. Jake moved to the bed and sat next to the feline, the cat moving over to him and pressing against his large hand. Jake scratched his ears and thought for a moment. "Orange boy." He looked at Rich. "Where the fuck is his eye?". Rich looked at the cat. He did indeed only have one eye, the other one looked like it was taken care of by a vet obviously. Someone must have just gotten rid of him. He frowned a bit. "Poor orange boy." He said while picking him up. "Also, you're awful at picking names." Rich pet the cat gently with a hum. Jake simply just rolled his eyes while softly laughing. "I was joking!"

"Suuure." Rich easily responded and smiled as the cat nuzzled closer to him. "He's like a fuckin' teddy bear." he laughed and sat down. Rich stared at him gawking. Teddy bear. Teddy! Maybe he wasn't so horrible at names. "Dude, you're a genius!" Rich excitedly exclaimed set the cat down, looking at him. The cat wobbily walked to the edge of the bed, trying to get to Rich. Rich squinted at the cat, clearly thinking hard.

Teddy... teddy teddy teddyshfjd lncbwhs it was perfect for him! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank for reading.


End file.
